I want a Mom
by 2yearoldPrincess
Summary: This story is based around the idea of Infantilism if you don't know what it is read up on it first before you read this story! I have also dropped the age of all the kids in the show.Its basicaly about 6yo Marc trying to get the love and attention he wan


**READ THIS FIRST****!If your not familiar with infantilism you may need to read up on it first before you read this story.****BTY I know there will be some grammer issues and ect. so if your gonna correct me just be nice about it please! ****and ****if you have a week stomach this may not be the story 4 u to read.****Review Please!!**

SummeryBasically this story is based on the TV show Strong Medicine. Only thing different in my story compared to the show is that I have dropped the kids ages. Marc is 6(in the show has 14-17), Jessie 6 (in the show she's 13-16), and Lizzie 3( in the show she's 9-11).

**Prologue**

It was Friday morning and as usual Lu was already up and dressed to be at work at 7:00 even though she didn't have to be at the clinic till 8:00 but she liked to go in early to see some of her patients that could only come early in the morning. Lu looked at the clock as she drank her first of many cups of coffee that day. "6:30 Marc needs to be getting up or he will never make the bus at 7:15." Lu said to herself as she got up and went to her six year olds room and opened his door. Lu looked in and saw him still a sleep.

"Marc you need to get up and get ready for school its 6:30 already."

"Okay" Marc mumbled as he opened his eyes realizing he was more tired now and felt worse than when he had went to bed last night. He rolled over and put his had on is stomach as it gurgled again. His stomach had rolled all night long and had just not felt right and it was just getting worse. Marc sat up feeling awful and rubbed his eyes as he did he noticed his pull up was soggy and cold with pee, he had wet the bed again last night. Marc reached down and squeezed the front of it. Enjoying the feeling of being wet. It had been a month since Marc first started wetting the bed and the hardest thing about it had been keeping it a secret from his mom. At his dads house he had been wearing diapers for two months now 24/7 and had started wetting the bed during the first month of being in diapers the only problem was that he didn't want his mom to find out about the bed wetting or about the diapers and pull ups. His dad had agreed to not tell his mom as long as he could keep it hidden and not let her find out. Bill Marc's dad had bought him a package of pull up to wear at home at night and told him to just put the used pull ups in the zip lock bag he sent with him so when he got to their house every week he could just throw them away then. Marc kept his pull ups hid in the back of his closet in his room and so far his mom hadn't found them. His mom was to busy to look anyways she almost never came in his room anymore. She was a doctor at the Rittenhouse woman's health center and that was her number one thing always anyways. He all ways was third or forth on her list of what was most important to her. He rarely got to even see her anymore and was kind of upset with her that she didn't spend time with him. Marc sighed as he stood up and got a pair of underwear out of his dower. He liked wearing the pull ups he just hated having to change himself. It wasn't the easiest thing to do and he had to be quick about it. He took his Pajama bottoms off and then his very wet pull up. He picked up the zip lock bag that had a few pull ups in it already and put it in it. Then, he pulled out a baby wipe from the travel size thing of them that his dad had given him and cleaned up the best he could so he wouldn't smell like pee all day. Marc put be baby wipe in the zip lock bag zipping it up tight and putting it in his backpack so he could through it away tonight at his dads house. Marc put his Finding Nemo underwear on and was about to put his pants on when his stomach cramped hurting a lot as it hit him he needed to go poop poo really bad. "Oh" Marc moaned as he ran to out of his room and to the bathroom right as Lu was coming out.

"Well your in a hurry this morning." Lu said as Marc pushed past her pulling his underwear down and sat down quickly. Marc peed then started pooping it was solid at first but gradually was getting softer.

"Your running late this morning so you need to hurry up and finish in here so you want miss the bus. Don't forget your dad is picking you up after school since you are with him this weekend." Lu said trying to hurry him along and tell him what he need to do today.

"I know! Go away I'm trying to go potty!!" Marc said annoyed at her for standing there hurrying him up when he really didn't feel good.

"Okay sorry" Lu said as she stayed and watched him for a second to make sure he was okay since he looked kind of pale and walked away closing the door for him deciding he was probably just tired.

"Ohhhh" Marc moaned as another cramp hit him and the poop poured out of him leaving him feeling extremely sick to his stomach.

"Marc your breakfast is on the table. I'm leaving I'll see you Monday night have fun at you dads." Lu said as she picked up her purse and headed towards the front door. Marc hurriedly wiped and pulled up his underwear trying to catch her before she left to tell her he was sick.

"Hang on I think I'm…" Marc said loudly as the door shut. "Sick" Marc said softly knowing she hadn't heard him and was gone now. He wiped the tears off his face and went to his room to finish getting ready for school since even though he felt really bad he was still going to have to go since his Mom wasn't home now.Marc got dressed and sat down at the table and ate a little cereal thinking maybe he was just hungry and knowing his mom would be mad if he didn't eat a little "since it was the most important meal of the day", like he had heard her tell him several times before. Marc ate a few bites of it and stopped feeling like it was going to come back up. He drank some orange juice and put his hand over his mouth as it started trying to come back up. Marc swallowed keeping it from coming up.

"Uh. What's wrong with me. I want my mommy." Marc said crying wanting her to be here so she could make him feel better as he looked up at the clock on the microwave. "Oh no I'm gonna be late" Marc said as he picked up his back pack , ran out the door locking it behind him and rushed to catch the bus.


End file.
